Hunting Game
by Wikked
Summary: Melanie is James little pet. He leaves and then he comes back again. Now James is back and he wants to play a game. "I want to play a little game that I always played with Victoria.", "A game? What sort of game?", "Sort of hide and seek.". How will this end? Shortfic, James/OC Warning: rated M for violence.


**A/N: Hey there! I guess this is sort of a shortfic. I'm pretty happy with it, so tell me what you think about in a review if you've got the time. **

**Disclaimer:**  
**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, she's a great writer and I'd never try to steal her spotlight so anything you recognize from The twilight saga is hers!**

* * *

**Hunting Game**

**Third person p.o.v.**

It had been so long since she saw him last and she hated it. James was like a drug to her. Ever since he saved her from the men that was going to rape her he had been the one and only for her. She knew that he probably didn't feel as strongly for her but she didn't care. She was like his little pet, obeying his every command. She enjoyed being submissive and bossed around. They way he told her what to do. It turned her on. The self-destructive love for him had to stop if she was going to get out of this alive, but it never did end, he always came back and she always did what he asked. But now she hadn't seen him for months and she was starting to worry about him. She knew that there were others like him, vampires, out there and it scared her that someone could kill him when he could so easily kill her.  
She walked into the bathroom and filled the white, small bathtub with water. Slowly she took her clothes of. Piece by piece. Soon she was all naked, she stepped into the tub and lied down. It was so calming, she warm water surrounding her body. She closed her eyes and relaxed, drifting away to a peaceful place without problems. Suddenly a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Well, look what we have here… Beautiful as always."

She opened her eyes quicker than she thought possible for a human and saw his face just inches from her own. He had his feet and hands on the edge of the tub in an animalistic pose. He looked down on her. She had a normal body, not to thin, not to chubby. Her hair was light brown and curly. She had almost glowing blue eyes that shocked starred up on him. He had his usual smirk on his lips.

"James! How long have you been here? I've been thinking about you.", she said curious as well as shy.

"Oh, I've been here for quite some time, Melanie. I like watching you.", he said simply.

Melanie blushed heavily. She remembered that she was naked and tried to cover her private parts in any way she could but James immediately saw what she was trying to do and stopped her. As soon as he'd grabbed her she submitted to his will and let him see her entirely exposed. She blushed. She knew that he had seen her naked before but she was still embarrassed by being watched. She looked upon his face and saw his eyes scanning her body with hungry eyes.  
"James, I'm glad you're here but you always want something when you're here, so what is it this time?", she asked almost afraid of what might happen this time.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"I'm so glad you asked, Melanie. I got so tired of Victoria and thought of you. I want to play a little game that I always played with Victoria.", he said.

"A game? What sort of game?", Melanie asked skeptical.

"Sort of hide and seek." He said while he gracefully moved to stand on the floor. "You hide. I seek." he continued. Before she knew it she was against the white, tiled wall with him tight against her. Her heart skipped a beat. She had forgot how fast and spontaneous he was. He smirked to my reaction.

"So what do you want me to do?", she asked confused.

"I'll give you let's say one weeks head start. In that time you can go anywhere in the world you want. Airplane, train, bus or walk. No rules. You hide, well more like run, and I seek.", he said while he nuzzled her.

"And what happens when you catch me? Because both you and me know that you will.", she asked.

James made an evil smirk and looked deep into her eyes.

"Well, that will depend on how good you are on the game", he said while he backed away from me. She saw him walk into her bedroom and open her drawer with panties. He up a pair, studying them closely. She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her while she walked into her bedroom.

"Oh, Melanie. The week starts now so I'd suggest you get going.", he said, still looking at her panties.

As quick as Melanie could she packed a bag and put on clothes. She gave James one last look and then ran out of the door. "What am I doing?", she kept asking herself.

It had been almost a week since she ran out from her small apartment in the center of Chicago and she had made it to Canada. Currently she was packing her stuff to continue her so called running. She was beginning to get nervous that he had just tricked her into leaving but she just couldn't believe that. James could be cruel to her, yes, but trick her to leave and then just go back to Victoria? That wasn't his style at all. She picked up her royal blue bag and walked out of the crappy motel. She hopped onto a big bus that she spotted on a nearby bus station. She had no idea where she would end up but hopefully further away than she already was. She couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. Wasting all of her saved money on this stupid game. Sometimes she hated herself for being so obsessed with him. But as soon as he showed up all those feelings disappeared. She's go right back to putting him on a pedestal. She wished someone could save her from her addiction. She wished that a support group for vampire-addicted humans would exist.  
After hours on that incredibly dirty bus she finally got some air. She took up her cellphone and looked on the display. It was officially one week later now. A second later she got a text from James saying "Game on.". She suddenly felt a bit stressed out so she improvised by in secret putting a few of her clothes with different people hoping that it would spread her scent or something like that, she'd been doing that pretty much a little now and then. She knew that he was a tracker but she didn't really know how that worked so all she really could do was hope that it could give her a little time at least. She hopped up on a new bus and got of a few stations later when she saw a motel. She knew that it was probably risky but couldn't help it. She was so tired, she had hardly gotten any sleep at the last place. She checked in at the motel telling the owner that she's leave early next morning. She grabbed the key the owner had given her and walked to find her room. She found the door with the room number 13 on it. Her room. Number 13, unlucky and it was a friday to. She shook her head, telling herself she was just being silly. She unlocked the door and walked in. It wasn't too bad, she'd seen much worse this week. She still had hard to believe how incredibly disgusting some motels could be.  
She sighed out of relief.  
The room had light grey floor and walls in a blue tone. There was a single bed in one of the corners of the room with a bureau right next to it. It was a very small room but it was clean. No roaches as far as she could see. She dumped her bag on the floor and closed the wooden door. She walked into the bathroom that too was small and had green tiles on the wall. Not a design she'd picked herself but yet again she'd had worse this week so she didn't complain. She washed her face in the sink and then got ready for bed. She set an alarm on her cellphone to four in the morning. She fell asleep quickly, falling into the dreamworld.

The next morning she had left the motel at five and to her despair she realized that the only way to get away for her was to walk so she had no choice but to do so. She didn't really know how but somehow she had ended up going into the dark woods by the road. Somehow she had thought that was a good idea but she was starting to change her mind. She knew she wasn't a genius but this? How could this happen? She leaned against one of the many trees in the woods.

"You were better than I thought. You almost fooled me when you spread you're scent.", a voice said.

She gasped and everything turned black.

**Melanie p.o.v.**

When I woke up I was tied to a bed made of wood. I tried to break loose from the ties but it was pointless. I looked around the room but no one was there. I started to panic, my heart was beating faster and faster. How long had I been out? I heard a noise from outside and looked to the door with frightened eyes. The door flew open and James walked in. He had blood around his mouth and his eyes where hungry.

"Good, your awake. I was beginning to think I put you in a coma.", he said with a chuckle.

"Where am I? What are you going to do to me?", I asked, too fast.

In vampire speed he jumped up on me and held his hands on my wrists.

"Aw, Melanie. Are you scared? Don't you trust me?", he questioned mockingly.

The truth were that I was scared and that I didn't trust him but I wasn't going to tell him that. This hadn't happened to me before. He had never tied me up in a place I didn't know and then walked in with blood all over him. It scared me. How would this end? I refused to answer his question and looked to the wall. He tighter his grip on my wrist more and more. I wanted for once stand up to him, so I kept looking at the walls fighting the pain and the tears. When I still kept looking at the wall he snapped and crushed my wrist. I screamed out in agony, tears slowly streaming down.

"Scream as much as you want, no one will hear you.", he said harsh.

I had trouble breathing, I hyperventilated. How did I end up in this mess? Why did he hurt me this way? Why would he do that? I didn't understand anything.

"Are you willing to cooperate now or do I need to break you more?" James asked in a hard voice.

I couldn't answer, I couldn't get a word out. It hurt to much. I didn't dare to look at my wrists, I was scared of what would see. I kept on hyperventilating, I was getting dizzy from the lack of air.

"Breath Melanie. If you wish to survive you really should breath and listen to me.", he said.

I caught my breath, knowing he was right. If I wanted to survive I needed to breath.

"What's going to happen to me, James?", I managed to ask.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm in a rather sadistic mood, Melanie.", James said calmly but with one of his evil smirks.

He jumped off me and walked to the end of the bed. He unlaced my shoes and threw them across the big room. He unbuttoned my jeans and ripped them of my legs, he was as far from gentle you could get. He dropped my jeans on the floor and then ripped my shirt apart as well. I didn't try to stop him, I knew that it was pointless.  
"Now you'll be so much easier to work with.", he said while looking at me. I was lying there in my underwear, tied to the bed with crushed wrists. I could feel that this would be a very unpleasant experience.  
James looked evilly at me while he picked up a pocketknife from his pocket and crawled up on my half exposed body. He put his ice cold mouth to my lower stomach and kissed it sensually. He continued to suck on my skin hard while looking at my face. Studying my reaction. I couldn't help but moan. He began to slowly lick is way over my pale, sensitive skin. He made several pauses where he kissed me and sucked. When he reached my chest he brought the pocketknife to it and licked his mouth, tasting the blood he drank before. He looked up at my frightened face and smirked once again. His eyes fell on my chest where he made a deep cut with the small pocketknife. I could feel my blood seep out from the wound and stream down along my body. I had to look away from the wound and I tried to focus on wall in front of me. I hated blood. It was my greatest fear but I knew I had to be strong as I could. I felt his cold lips make contact with my wound. Mercilessly James began to suck my blood, he drank like he hadn't had blood for ages. I felt a tear run down my cheek, I shook it away so he wouldn't see it. He grabbed my upper arms hard while he continued to drink. Second after second, minute after minute, it felt like it went on forever and there was nothing that I could do about it.  
When he finally stopped I hoped with all my heart that the worst was over but what I'd gone through so far was nothing. I looked into his blood red eyes and all I could see was hunger and greed. For the first time in all the time I'd known him I was truly afraid and feared for my life, for real this time. I wouldn't leave this house and still be okay.  
James looked at me and then moved his hand to my wound. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest, I threw my head back screaming. He had pushed his fingers into my wound and dug around to make it bleed more.  
With his other hand, he grabbed my jaw and forced my mouth open. Through my teary eyes I could see his cruel but beautiful face, some strands of his hair had escaped from his ponytail and were hanging freely beside his face.  
His fingers left my wound and he forcefully put them in my mouth. I kicked and struggled to get loose. All I wanted was for him to stop but my fighting meant nothing, it did nothing. It made no difference what so ever but I refused to stop. The adrenaline rushed trough my body and gave me more energy to keep on fighting.  
As he kept feeding me my blood I kept trying to spit it out but I couldn't get it all out. I was choking on my own blood. He probably sensed that I was loosing to much blood and stopped. He leaned forward to whisper in my ear;  
"You know, Melanie, this is really fun and all, we've had some good times but you see the real reason I went to see you a week ago wasn't really to play a game. The Volturi has been up my ass about you and there's just no way that they can let you live, knowing all that you know. So it was me dying or you, babe.", James said.

He'd left me speechless. I went through all that just to die? I travelled to Canada for him and he just kills me?

James laughed and said:

"You know… Deep down I hoped that I wouldn't find you."

He caressed my cheek slowly and kissed my forehead. Slowly his hands were put on each on my cheeks and my neck was snapped.


End file.
